


Total Dramaronpa

by LunaVA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVA/pseuds/LunaVA
Summary: In a sudden change of events, the Cast of Total Drama Island and the 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy are switched, so now the 78th Class must participate in the first Mutual Voting Game of Hope's Peak Academy, where they must compete in many challenges based on their talents in order to win One Million Yen.





	1. Chapter 1

At first glance, Chris is standing on top of the docks, monologuing his new take on the show he loved to do.

“So in a convoluted spirit I so entirely deserve, I’ve decided to swap a few players. Namely, I took some characters from Japan, and sent over the people I do not care for. Which is practically everyone. However, because I’m so awesome, I can do an entirely new season of Total Drama Island. So today, I will introduce to you the sixteen participants now playing in the first ever mutual voting game of Hope’s Peak Academy!” Chris exclaimed, pointing towards one of the camera men filming the entire thing.

A few things are noticed, such as a plethora of hidden cameras like all Total Drama shows have. There are also a couple of Cabins in the distance, as well as a Cafeteria lodge. As the camera man turns his Camera towards the ocean, a couple of boats appear.

“First off, we have the second most luckiest person I’ve met, mainly because he was actually put on this show, It’s Makoto Naegi! … Man, these Japanese names are hard to pronounce.” Chris continued as Makoto walked off the boat.

“I’m not sure why I’m here either, Chris. But I guess I’m excited to be here?” Makoto replied, confused at Chris’s egotistical personality.

Makoto shrugged and walked off towards the other side of the dock.

“Next on the list, we have a super awesome chick who happens to be one of the best detectives on the market!” Chris yelled as Kyoko walked off her boat.

“This would’ve been a bit more engaging if it wasn’t such a large island.” Kyoko analysed, looking around at all the nothingness.

“Yeah, well why don’t you try finding a deserted island for people to inhabit. It isn’t easy or free to do.” Chris countered.

Kyoko suddenly laughed and walked right towards Naegi, nodding to him.

“She’ll be more trouble than she’s worth. Let’s see… who do we have next?” Chris asked himself, looking over his list. 

“I believe the winner has arrived.” Byakuya called out as he jumped off the boat.

“Byakuya, my man. You look just like me when I was a kid.” Chris commented, trying to bring the conversation back to himself.

“Please. If you had half the brains and talent that I had, you wouldn’t even need to be the host of a game show. This isn’t just some fancy competition I came to participate in. I came to win, and I have the Togami name to back me up on it.” Byakuya said rather sternly before walking off towards Naegi and Kyoko.

“Wow, and I thought Heather was hard to deal with. As for our next contestant, it seems like she didn’t actually take a boat. In fact, I think she’s swam here.” Chris spoke in shock at the letter he had gotten.

“Woo! That was the hardest swim I’ve ever done. I’m so pumped for this, I took the 24 hours just to get here! Now, where can I find the donuts?” Aoi exclaimed as she emerged from the sea surrounding the island.

“There aren’t any. I never put anything about donuts in the brochure, dude.” Chris said angrily.

“Aww man, I was so pumped for the sugary awesomeness!” Aoi cried as she walked over to the other end of the docks.

“What an upbeat disappointment. No matter, the next contestant is…” Chris said before being surprised at Hagakure appearing in front of him.

“Man, I hope this island isn’t filled with ghosts or aliens or anything like that. Those things are freaky, man! I couldn’t stand stuff like that!” Yasuhiro yelled loudly, causing Chris to flinch.

“I can’t make any promises, Yasuhiro. Just don’t go to bony island. It’s bad juju.” Chris replied, hoping to get more of a reaction out of him.

Yasuhiro then replied with one of the loudest screams known to man.

“What a nuisance.” Byakuya said in response to Yasuhiro walking towards them.

“Come on, man. Don’t be such a jerk.” Aoi replied.

“That’s fine, because I already predicted that I would win! My predictions are always right, 30% of the time!” Yasuhiro yelled.

“Like I said, what a nuisance.” Byakuya said a second time.

“On the next boat arriving shortly, we have a girl who’s won so many newbery awards, she should have an actual berry named after her! Even though she’s kind of insulting.” Chris spoke as Toko made her way on the dock.

“M-Master Byakuya?” Toko claimed, running past Chris and jumping towards Byakuya.

Just as Toko almost grabbed Byakuya, he moved out of the way at the last second, causing Toko to fall into the water. Once her head popped up, her eyes glowed with love and affection.

“Nice timing on that bath you desperately needed to take, but you still smell terrible.” Byakuya said to Toko as she pulled herself up onto the dock.

“Next we have…” Chris said, before the Camera man pointed towards the new boat, as two passengers got off, “Woah! There can’t be more than two people on a boat, can there?” 

“It was written in my contract. Isn’t that right, you stuttering, fat imbecile?” Junko said to Mukuro, whose eyes were also filled with love and affection.

“That’s right, Junko. You’re awesome.” Mukuro replied.

“Okay, stop. She’s slobbering all over my brand new shoes. It’s disgusting.” Chris cried out.

“Did you hear that, Mukuro? You’re disgusting.” Junko laughed as her and Mukuro walked over to everyone else.

“Why am I not surprised that Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum are also here?” Byakuya asked in a convoluted tone.

“I came for the money, not the fame. It’s a super-duper deal, and I can very easily win if I put my brain to it!” Junko exclaimed.

“Watch out for her, Makoto.” Kyoko whispered in Makoto’s ear.

“ATTENTION, FOR WHATEVER THE NEXT INSTANCE IS, WE SHALL FOLLOW ALL THE RULES OF THIS ISLAND!” Ishimaru yelled as he got off his boat.

“Dude, pretty sure you wouldn’t even be able to follow the rules here. It’s not like a super-strict thing. Oh wait, it totally is.” Chris laughed.

“Whatever the cost, I shall win it all, and without breaking the rules! Haha!” Ishimaru yelled once more as he made his way to the other end of the dock.

“Anyway, next we have…” Chris said before getting interrupted by Makoto.

“Sayaka?” Makoto said as the new boat arrived.

“Oh! Makoto! It’s been so long!” Sayaka exclaimed, happily hugging Makoto.

“Man, I want a hug…” Yasuhiro said sadly.

“Who would want to hug a peon like yourself?” Byakuya replied in a snooty tone.

“One day the aliens are going to abduct your attitude!” Yasuhiro called back.

“If there are no more interruptions, I would like to announce our next contestant!” Chris called to the other end of the docks.

“Don’t bother, I’m just here to knock it outta the park!” Leon called, doing one of those muscle-grabbing poses.

“Leon! What a surprise! I didn’t-” Chris said before getting cut off again.

“Cut the crap, Chris. I’m just here for two things: One million yen and cute girls.” Leon spoke before walking stylishly to the other end of the docks and waiting next to Aoi.

“Uhm… excuse me… but if you don’t mind…” Chihiro whispered from the next boat over.

“If people are just going to interrupt me, then why am I even bothering to announce people! It’s not like anyone else doesn’t know someone like you, Chihiro.” Chris called out angrily.

“Well… if you insist…” Chihiro whispered once more, and walked over to the other side of the docks.

“Only a couple more people left to go, then. Next up is the Biker Gang leader, Mondo Owada.” Chris said, bored as he could be.

“Alright, who the hell is ready to get their ass kicked?” Mondo called out.

“Mondo! This is a children’s entertainment show! The rules go against cussing!” Ishimaru called out, letting Mondo know of the rules.

“Well, anything for my bro, bro.” Mondo replied, walking towards Ishimaru.

“Just a few more and this hell mouth will close. Anyway, next on the agenda… some kind of fanfiction writer? Why was he let on this show?” Chris yelled, very angrily.

“Well, first of all, it’s not fanfiction, it’s considered Doujin and it is a highly respected art form loved by many, especially of the anime character from Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess, Princess Piggles.” Hifumi spoke, spitting all over Chris’s face.

“I don’t care what kind of tongue twisters you speak in, just keep that tongue far, far away from me.” Chris said, pointing towards the other campers.

Hifumi shrugged and walked off to join the other side, but everyone moved away from him as he got there.

“Now, just a couple more… next, we have some sort of martial artist.” Chris said while Sakura got off the boat.

“Martial Artist is the correct term. Hina, join me in this conquest.” Sakura called out, walking past Chris and joining Aoi at the end of the docks.

“Of course, Sakura! We’ll win it all!” Aoi exclaimed excitedly.

“Only a single person can win! That is what the rules state.” Ishimaru confirmed.

“Aww… such a downer.” Aoi said sadly.

“It’s alright, Hina. We’ll find a way to beat Chris.” Sakura comforted Aoi as the last contestant arrived.

“So, our last participant was only listed as Celeste, no last name. So all we have to do is call her Celeste.” Chris said loudly.

“Are you okay with this? I can be quite the challenger.” Celeste replied, her facial muscles not changing whatsoever.

“I don’t care. But now that you’re all here, there’s a few things I want to address. Follow me to the cafeteria!” Chris yelled, walking off the docks and toward the Cafeteria.

“EEEEE! This is totally like the Cafeteria from the high school of Princess Piggies!” Hifumi snorted.

“This is literally what every Cafeteria looks like, you idiot.” Mondo replied angrily.

“This is where you’ll be eating for the rest of the show. You’ll be in here, eating whatever Chef makes.” Chris explained.

“Excuse me, but I have a very strict diet of Tea and other assorted, low calorie snacks.” Celeste said in a rather delighted tone.

“Either you eat what I give you, or you STARVE.” Chef screamed.

“I think I would rather starve than eat whatever mush comes out of that kitchen.” Byakuya replied.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t hurt to not eat donuts every once in awhile.” Aoi stated.

“I suppose it is entirely necessary to continue eating whatever is cooked in the meat.” Kyoko replied, sort of laughing.

“If we want to win, we better eat.” Makoto agreed.

“Last up, right outside, we have the confessional, which doubles as an outhouse. If you want to say things about other contestants, please do it in there rather than anywhere else.” Chris said.

The first person to use the confessional was none other than Byakuya.

“What a bunch of filthy heathens. I shall earn the right to win this game, regardless of what exactly it’ll cause my family to lose.” Byakuya told the confessional.

The second person to use the confessional was Hagakure.

“Man, all this food looks like some kind of supernatural crap. IF YOU’RE WATCHING THIS, DO NOT EAT THE FOOD. THE GHOST WILL GET ALL OF YOU! ALL OF Y-” Yasuhiro screamed before getting cut off.

Once everyone had eaten something, Chris brought them out to a large, grassy field.

“Now, for the final part before we start the first challenge, I need to split you all into teams. When I call your name, please go to my left. Junko Enoshima, Kyoko Kirigiri, Sakura Ogami, Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono, Hifumi Yamada, Mondo Owada, and Byakuya Togami. You will be known as the Hopeful Bagels. Don’t ask why, but that’s apparently what the show producers wanted.” Chris said, explaining the teams and the name.

Byakuya then went back to the confessional and immediately became disappointed.

“On a team with Hifumi and Chihiro is like trying to make pancakes using solely bread and butter. It just doesn’t work, and it’s impossible.” Byakuya said angrily.

Junko was the next person to use the confessional.

“Could I survive without Mukuro? Yes, Yes I can. Could she survive without me? Well, we’ll see~.” Junko claimed.

The last person to use the confessional was Sayaka.

“My psychic abilities are telling me that this will be a great team!” Sayaka called out, clapping her hands together excitedly.

The camera moved back to the grassy field, where everyone was either on a team, or waiting to be on a team.

“Next, if you would all move to my right when I call your name. Mukuro Ikusaba, Makoto Naegi, Leon Kuwata, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Celeste, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Toko Fukawa. You will all be known as the Despairful donuts. Once again, do not ask. It was the executive's decision.” Chris said, sighing.

The camera moved back to the confessional, as Toko was the first one in there.

“On a team away from Byakuya and with these losers? I can’t win with any of them! They’re all pathetic!” Toko yelled, which slightly shook the confessional box.

Next in the confessional was Mukuro.

“I’m not with Junko? Can I act on my own? Wait… Why do I follow her in the first place…? Oh, right! I’m the 16th student, hidden somewhere in this confessional…” Mukuro said before disappearing into thin air somehow.

Last one in the confessional was Makoto.

“I’m sure Kyoko can survive. We just have to make it to the merger, right? I’m sure we can push through this!” Makoto said hopefully, albeit a bit nervously.

The camera moved back to the grassy field, in which both teams were separated.

“Now, you all are going to live in those two cabins for the next couple of weeks. One side for men, one side for women. Left side goes to the Hopeful Bagels, and the other side goes to the Despairful donuts. We’ll wake you all up first thing in the morning for your first challenge!” Chris said, before scampering off to who knows where.

Leon then appeared in the confessional. 

“Being on a team with these guys, I can handle. I can handle most things. But staying with them? Hell nah, I don’t sleep with guys.” Leon exclaimed, angrily.

The camera then suddenly moved back to the Despairful Donuts cabin, where Makoto and Ishimaru were arguing over something ridiculous.

“Are you implying that I should sleep on the floor? I do not think that is a correct way to treat your classmate!” Ishimaru yelled.

“No, that’s wrong! I told you multiple times already you can have the top bunk. I prefer to sleep on the bottom anyway.” Makoto replied.

“Dude, who wants to be a bottom?” Leon called out.

“Chill, dudes. Let me grab my crystal ball and give you guys a prediction of who’s gonna win! Gonna cost you all 30,000 dollars though.” Yasuhiro pointed out.

“No amount of money will be needed until the Despairful Donuts secure victory!” Ishimaru exclaimed.

Meanwhile, on the female side of the Hopeful Bagels cabin…

“Why are we even called the Hopeful bagels? That just sounds disgusting. Hope sounds disgusting. Who needs hope, anyway?” Junko sighed, slamming her face into the pillow.

“Hope nor despair should even be a thing in this game. This is a flat out go-for-the-gold outline. We compete, and one of us wins. It’s simple.” Kyoko replied, not giving Junko the satisfaction of being right.

“That’s just lazy writing.” Junko yawned.

Soon, the forest turned to night, and the first day was finally over. But the next day was going to be a lot more gruesome.


	2. Challenge 1: Total Despairball

“Last time on Total Dramaronpa… We introduced the 16 students who had originally come from Hope’s Peak Academy to participate in a voting game, where only one camper who wins gets One Million Yen. When everyone arrived, we split them up into teams, which made some people respond to stuff in super weird ways… but now we get to experience the real thrill of the series. Will each team kill each other to get off the island? Will Mukuro survive without her big sister? Will Makoto remain as useless as ever? Find out in the first campfire ceremony ever on TOTAL… DRAMA… RONPA!” Chris yelled as he recapped the previous chapter.

Over the television set, the theme song came on. It was pretty much the same as the original total drama island song, so there wasn’t anything remotely interesting about it.

Anyway, as the theme came to an end, one of the cameras made its reappearance in the mess hall. Each team was sitting at separate tables. Hopeful bagels on the left, despairful donuts on the right. 

“Man, this bites. I’m almost sure my pancakes are made out of molten lava.” Yasuhiro exclaimed.

“Excuse me, Chef…” Celeste started, walking over to get her food, “I’m sure I told you this before, but my diet is strictly only tea and an assortment of low calorie foods, so if you would be so kind as to only serve me those two things…” 

“YOU EAT WHAT I GIVE YOU, OR YOU STARVE!” Chef screamed in Celeste's face.

Immediately, Chef slammed two pancakes onto the tray Celeste was holding with so much force that she was nearly slammed into her team's table.

Celeste then suddenly appeared in the confessional.

“Well, this was a shocking disappointment. I’ll try again tomorrow! He’ll have to break sometime.” She said abruptly.

The scene switched back to the mess hall, but this time focusing on the bagels table.

“I’m sorry, but if I wanted edible toiletries, I would’ve asked my chef to turn the soap cabinet into some kind of ramen.” Byakuya mentioned, shoving his plate in the opposite direction of his mouth.

“If I feed it to you, would you love me?” Junko replied in a super cutesy voice.

“As if. I couldn’t accept anything you gave me. Obviously.” Byakuya growled, slamming his fist into the table.

“Guys… we’re a team… please, no fighting…” Chihiro tried to say, but his voice wasn’t loud enough to be heard.

“That reminds me… what the heck side of the cabin are we even putting Chihiro in?” Mondo exclaimed.

“Chihiro’s a… girl, right?” Sakura wondered.

“I… I like sleeping outside the cabin. It’ll help me get stronger.” Chihiro replied.

“But, just for future reference… are you a male or a female?” Kyoko asked suddenly.

“Obviously you commoners aren’t aware that Chihiro’s been a guy this entire time.” Byakuya pointed out.

“WHAT? YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU SON OF A *****!” Mondo screamed as a buzzer came on, blocking out the last word of his speech.

“CAMPERS!” Chris yelled as he entered the cafeteria.

“Oh joy, it’s host-dude mcsourpants.” Junko stated, in a saddened tone.

“That is despairingly brutal, so one extra point for the Bagels. Not that it matters, because the only way to win is to meet me on the grassy plains in an hour!” Chris yelled before leaving the cafeteria.

A string of confessionals started up, with the first one being Hifumi.

“Oh yes, I love, love, LOVE challenges! One time, one of the Princess Piggles fans challenged me to write an entire story focusing around the worst character, and I did. The story itself got over 100,000 views. Some people even liked the character when I was done with her…” Hifumi said with absolute glee shining on his face.

Next person in the confessional was Makoto.

“Well, I’m sure we can win this challenge. We just have to have a little hope, is all.” Makoto said gleefully.

The last person who appeared in the confessional was none other than Junko herself.

“You know, once I figure what all this hokey-baloney is, maybe I’ll start an alliance. Sayaka and Chihiro seem easy to manipulate. OoooOoOh, maybe I could have a mole in the other team! I know Mukuro would do anything for me, the disgusting pile of pig slop.” Junko said with severe amounts of pleasure in her face.

After that, both teams appeared on the grassy plains, with Chris standing in front of them. Behind him was a large field that seemed to look like a baseball field.

“For the next several weeks, each challenge will be based off one of your individual talents. I probably already told you that, but whatever. I’ll repeat myself however many times I like because my voice is amazing. Anyway, for this challenge, you will be playing a 1 inning game of Baseball. Whoever scores the most points, wins the challenge.” Chris explained, speaking loudly and egotistically. 

Another confessional blitzed onto the screen. This time it had Leon.

“Man, why did it have to be baseball? I hate baseball. This talent show sucks.” Leon said, pouting intensely. 

“So… what’s the catch?” Kyoko asked loudly.

“Nicely done, Kyoko. Of course, with these kinds of shows, we do have a catch. Instead of regular baseballs, we’ll be using real, live armadillos as baseballs, and the plates will be bear traps. You are not allowed to step on the bear traps to score a point, just softly kick them on the side so they don’t catch you. Chef will now give you a demonstration of how to throw an armadillo.” Chris said, pointing out to the field.

“YOU SEE THIS BALL, FOOLS? THROW IT AT THE HOME PLATE, OR YOU LOSE, LOSERS!” Chef screamed as he threw what looked like a Crystal Ball at the home plate, before it shattered into pieces from hitting the backboard from too much force.

“WHAT? THAT WAS MY CRYSTAL BALL! YOU OWE ME, LIKE, 20 MILLION YEN, MAN!” Yasuhiro screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“W… Who sells a c-crystal ball for t-twenty million yen, huh? T-they must be d-disgusting, worthless trash…” Toko stuttered angrily. 

“Anyway… each team gets one inning. When your team is on the field, someone will be sitting out. Since we don’t have 9 players… only 1 person shall be in the outfield. Despairful Donuts, you’re first up to bat.” Chris said as he made his way to the control booth. 

As the Hopeful bagels spread across the field, Leon sat all of us down in the batter's cage. 

“Alright, so I’ll be letting everyone know who goes out where. Mondo’s pitching to us, and those armadillos look hard to hit. Yasuhiro, you’re first.” Leon said sternly, trying to take the leadership position since he was the only one of them who knew any of the rules of baseball.

“Huh? I can’t hit an armadillo, man! It’s ghost will come after me in the afterlife! Or worse, it’ll abduct me and reveal itself as an alien armadillo!” Yasuhiro shrieked, scared for his life.

“It’s alright! I’ll cheer for you from here, Hiro!” Aoi comforted hiro while patting him on the back.

Hiro finally managed to get up, only to get struck out by Mondo, who gloated super loudly to his other teammates.

“Well, since we only get one inning… Toko, you go.” Leon shrugged.

“W-why me? I’m u-useless at b-baseball, you d-dirty, ignorant, jerk!” Toko stuttered in response.

But before she knew it, Leon threw Toko out onto the field just as Mondo threw the armadillo, which smacked Toko right upside the head, causing her to pass out.

“Shit, that’s gotta sting.” Mondo said loudly, without realizing he was on a TV show for children, yet again.

Suddenly, Mondo appeared in the confessional. 

“I didn’t even mean to hit her in the head. I was aiming for her lack of breasts.” Mondo said, trying to reason with the audience.

Once the camera shifted back to the field, Toko shot up and grabbed the baseball bat with the hardest grip she could muster.

“Uhh… I don’t think that’s Toko…” Yasuhiro said, in shock.

Mondo, also in awe of what had happened, shrugged and tossed the armadillo anyway. Whoever Toko was know, she hit the armadillo so hard, it flew directly into the ocean.

“Kyehahahahaha! That’s score one for the Syo! Now, can someone explain where I am and why I’m not killing someone?” New Toko called out.

“Uhh… Excuse me, but you’re on Total Dramaronpa, a survival show? The winner gets one million yen. Not sure how you didn’t know this already.” Chris said from the control booth as New Toko ran around the bases, lightly tapping the bear traps.

“Isn’t it obvious? That’s not Toko. That’s Genocider Syo, obviously.” Byakuya said from Third Base.

“Genocider Syo? The serial killer? This just got a whole lot more interesting.” Chris restated from the control booth.

After Genocider returned to the batting cage, Ishimaru went out and got a double base hit. Leon then went out and, just like anyone would expect of him, hit a homerun, sending him and Ishimaru both home. Lastly, Leon sent out Celeste for whatever reason, and she struck out.

The confessional came back on, this time with Leon in it.

“For the record, I thought Celeste would actually do something. I didn’t think she’d just stand there, watching each and every ball fly by her. Why did I send her out and not Mukuro?” Leon slapped himself in the face.

Celeste’s confessional came on directly after Leons.

“On the record, I was trying, but I thought if I hit the ball, my dress would get dirty. I want none of that.” Celeste said very unenthusiastically.

The camera then swapped back to the field itself, now with the Hopeful Bagels in the Batting Cage, and Leon on the pitcher's mound.

“Why did it have to be Leon?” Sakura shrugged while walking out towards home plate, before Junko immediately pushed her off to the side.

“I wanna hit some Armadillos! Pitch me, I will make them feel the despair of death!” Junko called out to Leon, surprising him.

“Dude, what the hell? Why does she WANT to hit an armadillo? The hell those things ever do to her, damn it?!” Mondo screamed as Leon wound up the pitch and threw it.

Surprising everyone, Junko managed to hit the Armadillo and blast it off the horizon. She then immediately ran to first base, knowing she got a homerun, and stepped on the bear trap, effectively clawing it to her foot and causing her to bleed. But she didn’t stop. She stepped on every bear trap possible, giving her two bear traps on each foot.

“Ahhh… the despair of the bear traps… this is a WONDERFUL feeling!” Junko called out.

“Okay… I don’t understand what part of DO NOT STEP ON THE BEAR TRAPS is hard to understand, but let me reiterate that you were NOT. ALLOWED. TO STEP ON THE BEAR TRAPS. Junko is out. Get her to an infirmary too, for christ sakes.” Chris yelled from the control panel.

Suddenly Mukuro appeared on the confessional.

“... I wish I could’ve gone out there to do that…” She said, disappointed. 

As the screen went back to the field, Chef had finished relining the bases with bear traps, and Sakura was the first one to bat. As expected, Sakura hit a solid single on her first go. After that, Mondo and Sayaka also hit singles, leaving the bases loaded. However, the next person to go out was Chihiro, who struck out at home. He left the base crying, like he wasn’t that great.

“... Okay, so if someone can get a home run, we win the challenge.” Kyoko said.

“Well, I for one do not feel the need to play this game for children. It’s an atrociously designed, flaw-ridden waste of time.” Byakuya said abrasively. 

“I’m sorry for striking out, Kyoko....” Chihiro said, still crying. 

“I guess that just leaves Sayaka and Hifumi.” Kyoko said, narrowing down the choices.

“Allow me to take you up on that offer! I’ll pretend that armadillo is Princess Piggles greatest arch enemy, Captain Hedgehog, and destroy it with all my might!” Hifumi called out while taking a bat all the way to first.

Suddenly Sayaka appeared in the confessional.

“It might just be a hunch, but I’m pretty sure we just lost the challenge. Not to worry! We’ll win the next one!” Sayaka cheered gleefully.

Switching back to the grassy field, Leon was staring down Hifumi, and as their eyes met, he threw the armadillo with all the force he could muster, just as Hifumi swung and…

...completely missed the ball.

“You got two tries left, Hifumi!” Sakura called from third base. 

On the second try, Leon threw the armadillo at Hifumi, and just like the first time, Hifumi completely missed the ball.

“It’s alright, I just have to imagine Captain Hedgehog harder! HURRRAUGH!” Hifumi screamed.

In a state of super intense staring down, at the last possible second, Leon threw the armadillo as hard as he could, and just as Hifumi was about to hit the armadillo, it was absorbed into his stomach.

Nobody even knew what happened after that, it just vanished into his stomach without a trace.

“Guys, I think it bit me in the belly button. AUGH, THE ARMADILLO’S ATTACKING ME! CAPTAIN HEDGEHOG, FEEL THE POWER OF MY PIGGLES TOSS!” Hifumi screamed.

Immediately, Hifumi reached into his stomach, and threw the armadillo all the way to the outfield, in which Ishimaru caught it.

“I have caught the ball and won us the challenge!” Ishimaru screamed.

“Well, I mean, the batters aren’t exactly allowed to touch the ball, but since we have no more armadillos left… since most of them flew into the ocean… I have to declare the Despairful Donuts as the winners.” Chris said loudly.

“WOO!” Aoi screamed.

Suddenly, Makoto appeared in the confessional.

“I knew hope would prevail for us! Good thing we had Leon, right?” Makoto said with some form of happiness.

The camera switched back to the field, with the Hopeful Bagels feeling angry.

“Hopeful Bagels, meet me by the campfire ceremony tonight. One of you is going home. That also includes Junko. Where ever she is…” Chris said.

Several hours passed, and the hopeful bagels had arrived at the Campfire ceremony, with Chris holding a plate of bagels to hand out to the people who aren’t getting voted off.

“Hopeful Bagels… welcome to the fire pit. You have all casted your votes, and I have 7 bagels here. One of you is going home tonight. The person who does not receive a bagel will be sent home. so when I call out your name, come pick up your bagel. First off… Kyoko.” Chris started.

Kyoko stood up and walked over to pick up her bagel, standing on the opposite side of the campfire.

“Byakuya.” Chris continued.

Byakuya walked over to where Kyoko was, picking up a bagel and immediately tossing it into the fire.

“Sayaka.” Chris continued.

Sayaka jumped up with glee and picked up a bagel with her mouth, then moved towards where Kyoko and Byakuya were.

“Chihiro. Mondo.” Chris continued.

Chihiro and Mondo both walked over to grab a bagel, but Chihiro was too short, so Mondo grabbed one for him as a gesture of kindness.

“Sakura.” Chris finished. 

Sakura stood up and grabbed a bagel, walking towards where the people who didn’t get voted off were.

“There is only one bagel left. Junko, you caused some major issues and delay when you stepped on every single bear trap after I specifically told you not too, costing your team a player. Hifumi, you had a literal armadillo in your fat, and fighting it costed the Hopeful bagels the game. Both of you deserve to be sent home, however, only one of you will.” Chris said seriously, staring down both Hifumi and Junko.

Hifumi’s face had a look of sheer terror on it, thinking it was going to be him.

Junko’s face was near pale due to the loss of blood from all the bear traps.

“The final bagel goes… to…” Chris said, as dramatic drums beat in the distance, “Junko.” 

Chris then tossed the bagel at Junko, which hit her in the head and caused her to fall over. 

“EEEEE? No, no! I-I can be good at things! Please! Let me help with the fanfic writing contest! I can draw really good! DON’T SEND ME OFF!” Hifumi panicked.

“Hifumi… it’s over. Now take your large, grotesque stomach over to the dock of sadness, and onto the the boat of despair.” Chris said, shoving Hifumi off into that direction.

Suddenly, Hifumi appeared on the confessional.

“It was a single contest! I could be great at other things! Don’t vote me off, guys!” Hifumi yelled at the camera.

The scene switched back to the fire pit, where only Chris was standing.

“Well, looks like we’re down about a ton. Will Hifumi ever regain his confidence? Will Junko have enough blood left to create her alliance? Will we ever understand how Yasuhiro’s brain works? Find out next time on Total… Drama… RONPA!” Chris yelled as the screen fades to black, ending the episode.


	3. Challenge 2: Ultimate Paintball Tag

“Last time on Total Dramaronpa… each team participated in a 1-inning game of baseball, but without the bases or the balls. Lots of insane crap happened on the field. Junko stepped on every single bear trap we laid out for her, immediately sending her to the infirmary. Celeste was too busy drinking tea to even notice any of the armadillos flying past her, and Hifumi… well, Hifumi had an armadillo bite him in the belly button. Needless to say, because of that, Hifumi was sent home on the Boat of Despair. But that’s in the past. What’s gonna happen on today's episode? Will Junko start her alliance? Will she even have enough blood to start her alliance? Find out on the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, tonight, on Total. Drama. RONPA!” Chris yelled, following the recap from the previous episode.

Just as the last episode did, the theme song came on and played for about a minute. But this time, once the episode itself ended, the screen showed the males side of the Hopeful Bagels cabin.

“Hifumi was a worthless member of the team. He needed to be voted off.” Byakuya shouted.

“Whatever, man! Don’t forget that we are down a player, and you’re acting like a total ass!” Mondo shouted.

“Hmpf. Usually I’d take that as a compliment. In fact, I think I will, although I don’t need comments from people like you.” Byakuya replied.

Suddenly the confessional came on for the first time in this episode, and the person who appeared was none other than Mondo.

“I don’t see why Byakuya would be acting like a total ****. He already has the money, why the hell does he need more of it?” Mondo yelled at the camera, upset.

The camera then switched to outside the males side of the Cabin, where Chihiro was witnessing the entire thing.

“Uhm… everyone? Can’t we all get along?” Chihiro whispered, but no one was able to hear him. 

Due to all the noise, Sakura came out of the other side of the Cabin, walked into the male's side, then dragged both Mondo and Byakuya straight towards the Cafeteria.

A couple minutes later, everyone was in the Cafeteria, eating what seemed to be some kind of pork. Despite what it looked like, it seemed to not taste anything like pork. 

“Dude, this stuff tastes terrible! I want my hamburger back!” Yasuhiro yelled to the high heavens.

“So you are not okay with this? I find it to be very relaxing.” Celeste replied to Yasuhiro, placing some of the jerky-like stuff into her mouth. 

“Well, they aren’t donuts, but I can live with it!” Aoi cheered loudly.

However, at the other table, a large fight was about to break out for some reason.

“I told you, man, it’s GOOD. I’ll have to stuff it down your throat if you can’t understand!” Mondo yelled towards Byakuya.

“As if I’d want your stench in my throat to choke me, neanderthal.” Byakuya stated rather sarcastically.

“Oh my my my… the despair of two grown men fighting over jerky… haaaaaa.” Junko moaned loudly, as if having some ultimate form of pleasure from Byakuya and Mondo fighting.

“... Hey, would you mind calming down over there? You’ve got to have hope in this sort of situation.” Makoto yelled from the next table over.

“Hell yeah! You tell ‘em, Naegi!” Mondo agreed.

“What did you just say to me, mouth breather?” Byakuya growled angrily.

“I believe he said it’s almost time for the next challenge,” Chris said as he entered the Cafeteria, “Which starts now. Bagels, Donuts. Today you will be playing a game of paintball. In the woods. The deep, dark, and twisted woods. If you get hit with a paintball, from any of the people here, you have to sit out. The last person to be left in the woods wins the game for their team. Now, each individual person will get 5 minutes each to find a hiding spot to wait for the game to start. Once I ring the Bell… monokuma, whatever it is, the game will start. Last person to get hit with the paintball loses. Alright campers, sound off!” Chris yelled, passing out paintball guns. 

Everyone went ahead and walked outside. Mukuro was the first person to head off into the woods, considering the game itself was based around her talent as the Ultimate Soldier. During the 5 minute head start Mukuro got, Junko pulled aside Sayaka and Chihiro, just like she planned.

“Junko? What do you need?” Chihiro asked politely.

“Yeah, yeah. I thought you lost like, a lot of blood.” Sayaka continued off from Chihiro’s question.

“The despair of losing blood gave me more blood, but how that works wasn’t the reason why I brought you over here. Here’s the thing, I’m gonna take you two with me to the final three. Mukuro is gonna be super despaired, so it’ll all work out for everyone! The only thing you two have to do with… uhm… follow everything I say and stuff, or else I’ll expose your darkest secrets! It’ll be suuuper despair-inducing, but I’ll keep them on the hush-hush if you join me, fair?” Junko said, switching personalities multiple times throughout her speech.

“Uhm… I guess I will.” Chihiro said quietly. 

“Deepest… Secrets… Uhh… okay then.” Sayaka said, starting to get kind of sad.

“Okay, okay! Now, go into the woods, Chihiro. Bring me back a fresh stack of Donuts.” Junko said, drooling.

“There… uhm… aren’t donuts in t-the woods, Junko…” Chihiro responded.

“Meh, semantics. I meant the other team, siwwy goose.” Junko replied. 

“O-oh! Okay!” Chihiro said, grabbing her gun and running off into the woods.

After around 40 minutes, everyone was in the woods somewhere. That’s when everyone heard the bell ring loudly, and everyone started walking around in hopes to find other campers.

Once it started, the confessionals came on, one after another. The first one was Byakuya.

“I don’t care if we’re on the same team, I’m going to splash as much paint on that neanderthal as I can.” Byakuya said, talking about Mondo.

Next Confessional was Toko.

“I r-really hope m-master byakuya can s-splash me w-with his paint… and I’ll d-destroy any d-dirty, disgusting f-freak who t-tries to s-stop me…” Toko said, going from pleasure to anger in less than a second.

Last confessional was Junko.

“Now that I have Sayaka and Chihiro in my clutches, it’s time for a double dose of despair. I feel so giddy about this entire thing I might just cut myself!” Junko screamed with intense pleasure.

Back in the woods, Makoto was sneaking up behind a shadowy figure. Aiming his paintball, he shot the figure straight into its back.

“HUH? WHO SHOT ME?” the figure yelled, revealing himself to be Ishimaru.

“Oh… uhh… sorry, Taka. My bad.” Makoto said, a bit uneasy.

“Well, I cannot hate a fellow team member, for that is what this game was designed to be! But I am out, and without a single bagel.” Ishimaru said sadly, walking out of the woods.

In another area, Byakuya and Mondo had finally come face to face with each other. 

“Hmpf. I can’t believe my paintballs aren’t yellow.” Byakuya said, in a menacing form of way.

“Why the hell does that matter?” Mondo yelled back.

“Because when I’m finished with you, you’ll just be all butter then. Obviously.” Byakuya said, shooting several paintballs at once.

Before he got hit, Mondo also shot several paintballs at Byakuya, making both of them out at the same time.

“That was a waste of perfectly good skill. Why am I surrounded by idiots?” Byakuya said angrily.

Both of them walked out of the woods, as Toko was standing in the bushes, watching them.

“M-master byakuya! I’ll stop us from winning so you won’t have to get voted off…” Toko said, with anger, before immediately getting hit with a paintball in the back of the head.

“Huh? Toko? I thought you were Sayaka, my bad.” Makoto said, trying to apologize.

“You w-will pay for that, Naegi!” Toko screamed, then ran out of the woods.

Another area was suddenly shown, but it was only Yasuhiro walking like a wimp through a grove of trees. Suddenly, a figure moved in the trees. Yasuhiro then immediately shot every paintball he owned in that direction, running out of paintballs. That was when Kyoko emerged from the shadows and shot a paintball right at his pocket, causing a crystal ball to drop out and crash into the ground, shattering into several pieces.

“KYOKO, THAT COSTED ME LIKE, 40 MILLION YEN! YOU OWE ME A LOT OF MONEY!” Yasuhiro yelled at Kyoko, distracting her as Leon walked up in the back and shot a paintball directly at Kyoko’s back, causing both Kyoko and Yasuhiro to walk out of the area.

Suddenly, Leon was so thrilled with actually hitting someone, he failed to notice that someone was standing just behind him, and shot him in the back as well. Once he turned around, he noticed that it was Makoto.

“Makoto, man, what the heck is this? I was on a roll!” Leon said.

“Oh, I thought you were Byakuya. I’m sorry, man. But you have to have a little hope. We can still win. Mukuro’s still out there with Aoi and Celeste.” Makoto replied, trying to make Leon feel better.

“No, dude. Junko already got Celeste out. It was pretty brutal.” Leon said, shrugging off the ordeal and walking out of the woods. 

In another area, Aoi was walking when she heard a couple voices coming from one side of her. Suddenly, Sakura appeared beside her as she was listening in to the others conversation.

“Sakura, you can’t be here, I’m about to get Sayaka and Chihiro.” Aoi said, waving her hands to motion Sakura away.

“I have an idea, Hina. Let’s take them both out at once. I’m tired of Sayaka’s talking anyway.” Sakura said, trying to make a deal with Aoi.

Suddenly, Sakura came on the confessional to talk about what she had just said.

“I know I may not look like someone who would get annoyed at something petty like this, but Sayaka is constantly talking about her group and how much she misses them, and it gets so irritating. I know things about Sayaka’s group that I wish I never heard.” Sakura said, irritated.

The camera then focused back on Sakura and Aoi, as they aimed their paintball guns at the person they were trying to hit, pulling the trigger and knocking out both Sayaka and Chihiro immediately. As an act of defiance against the rules, Sakura and Aoi then turned and shot each other with paintballs.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Hina?” Sakura asked.

“Of course, Mukuro and Naegi can handle Junko. I think she’s the last person? Oh well! I need some donuts, anyway.” Aoi replied as they both walked out of the woods. 

In the final area, Mukuro and Junko were standing face to face, guns pointed at each other.

“This is my talent. We will win.” Mukuro said in a serious tone.

“Blah blah, talent, blah. A disgusting, ugly, fat person like you could never win a simple game of paintball. You’re too easy to hit.” Junko replied.

Suddenly, Makoto appeared behind Mukuro, and noticed Junko, which made him duck underneath the bush he was standing behind.

As the staredown continued, nearly everything fell silent for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, both Junko and Makoto shot their paintball guns at the same time, with Makoto’s being higher than Junko’s paintball. In an attempt to dodge Junko’s paintball, Mukuro jumped in the air, just high enough to where she could dodge Junko’s paintball, but instead got hit with Makoto’s paintball, and fell down. Junko’s paintball continued travelling and hit Makoto square in the head.

The final bell rang, and over the intercom Chris decided to yell super loudly.

“Junko is the last person standing! The Hopeful bagels win immunity! Despairful donuts, please go to the campfire ceremony now. It’s getting pretty close to nighttime.” Chris yelled.

Junko then suddenly appeared in the confessional.

“Lost the challenge because of her own teammate? Oh, what perfect despair… I should tweet about this to all my adoring despairful fans!” Junko said, punching in a bunch of text on her phone.

The scene switched to the campfire pit, in which Chris held a plate of 7 donuts. Aoi’s eyes had grown huge. 

“Okay, so welcome to the first campfire ceremony for you. I have 7 donuts on this plate. If you do not get a donut, you will have to board the dock of sadness, and ride home on the boat of despair. I will not call the name of who’s staying. Asahina.” Chris said, while Aoi ran up to the plate and grabbed her donut fast enough that everyone there mistook her for a blur.

“Mukuro.” Chris continued.

Mukuro seemed to teleport from where she was sitting to where Aoi was standing, and got a donut somehow. She then gave her donut to Aoi, probably because she didn’t want it.

“Ishimaru.” Chris continued.

Ishimaru stood up and marched over to grab his donut, and then waited with Aoi and Mukuro, also giving Aoi his donut.

“Toko.” Chris continued.

Toko walked up, grabbed her donut, then ran off to everyone else and tried hiding.

“Leon.” Chris continued.

Leon stretched out his back, walked over to Chris, grabbed his donut, yawned, then ate is on his way to everyone else. 

“Yasuhiro.” Chris finished.

Yasuhiro jumped up with excitement, then walked over and grabbed the donut, opening his mouth super wide just to finish it off in a single bite.

“Celeste. Makoto. You did some pretty stupid things tonight. Celeste, you literally didn’t even do anything. You sat in the middle of the woods, on a stump, drinking some form of tea you made out of tree sap and bark. I have no idea how you even managed to do that. Makoto, you got half of your team out and lost your team the challenge by hitting Mukuro, your strongest player. I think the winner is pretty obvious.” Chris said, growing in anger as he continued to talk.

“Huh? Well, It’ll be okay as long as I have hope, right?” Makoto asked with a worried look in his eyes.

“Looks like your luck ran out, because this donut’s going to Celeste.” Chris said, throwing the final donut to Celeste.

“Thank you, Chris. I shall treat this donut with the utmost care.” Celeste replied.

“Guys? Why are you voting me off? I thought… our combined hope was going to be what won us the game?” Makoto said, sweating through his shirt.

“Sorry dude, but you lost us the challenge with your super ultimate level bad luck or whatever.” Leon replied, paying half attention to what was going on.

“Don’t sweat it, dude! I predicted this last night! I also predicted that Junko would start an alliance with a bear and a tiger, so I’m not sure how well that holds up, but it’ll be alright, dude!” Hagakure yelled.

Sadly, Makoto walked down the dock of sadness and boarded the boat of despair, almost crying.

“You’re in this for the both of us, Kyoko. Don’t screw it up.” Makoto said, looking towards the stars.

Everyone else went back to the cabin, and Chris stood alone in the fire pit.

“Well, what a shocker. The main protagonist leaves the island and now all that’s left is a bunch of rotten oranges. Will Kyoko ever hear Makoto’s plea? Will Junko’s alliance also gain a bear and/or a tiger? Will Celeste ever do… literally anything? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total… Drama… RONPA!” Chris yelled as the screen, once again, faded to black.


End file.
